


Birthdays And Surprises

by The_idea_master



Category: AtLA - Fandom, Avatar: The Last Airbender, LoK
Genre: F/F, Smut, chi manipulation, chi orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 00:40:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19140112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_idea_master/pseuds/The_idea_master
Summary: It’s Azula’s 21st birthday and only Mai, Zuko, and Ty Lee have shown up. Though a small get together is more than the princess could have asked for, holidays and birthdays have a way of bringing out old melancholy feelings. Thankfully, and ever intuitive acrobat knows when to step in. Convincing Azula to at least take some time to enjoy herself, the fire nation’s princess agrees to letting Ty Lee pamper her at least a little bit. But when things get a bit experimental regarding Chi and all it has to offer, a simple relaxing night evolves into something more full of new discoveries and pleasures. All of which leave the princess both worn out and relaxed with enough love in her heart to last a life time.





	Birthdays And Surprises

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rookie009](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rookie009/gifts).



Azula hadn't expected others to show, and frankly she didn't care. More people didn't equal a grander celebration though some would disagree. To her it was fine that only Zuko, Mai, and Ty Lee were there. That they’d bothered to celebrate at all. Truthfully, she hadn't even expected a celebration.  Still, the entire event left her feeling...empty.   
All she could think of were the empty birthdays she'd had before. No one showed, there was no time for them, Ozai didn't care, and she could have anything she wanted anyways so what was the point in demanding guests or presents? Yet, recalling all the times her kingdom had erupted into some celebration they truly didn't care about left her stomach in knots. If anything, they were celebrating one year closer to her inevitable death.   
The thought was so melancholy Azula nearly laughed. With a deep sigh, she leaned farther back in her seat. The table had emptied some time ago and all that remained were vacant chairs. Part of her couldn't help but feel okay if she'd been alone on her birthday. She had before, and the idea of people even bothering to busy themselves with the matter made her feel-well, she didn't quite know. She wasn't unhappy but she wasn't elated, and it wasn't that she felt undeserving but it wasn't that she had a sense of entitlement either. Frankly, her mess of feelings were complicated and she hated them.  
"Still at the table? You know, everyone finished a long time ago. And you didn't even bother touching desert," Ty Lee's gentle voice drew the princess' attention.  
"I was thinking. That's all," Azula glanced over her shoulder to find the acrobat leaning silently against the wall. "I thought you were going to bed."   
"And I thought you were too, but here we are," came the smiled reply. "Are you going to tell me what's really upsetting you? Or am I going to have to find that out on my own?"  
Azula pursed her lips sitting in silence for some time and even going so far as to slouch in thought. "I can't explain it. Perhaps the closest word is melancholy but I don't even think that's applicable. There's some sort of lingering...emptiness."  
"Are you upset your mother didn't come?" To Lee's brow creased in sympathy.  
"No," Azula whispered, biting at her thumbnail and fighting off the sting of tears. "No, that's not it. I just can't help but wonder. Do you think this would have made a difference? Having this when I was younger? Would I be different? Less hurt?"  
"I don't know," Ty Lee admitted, abandoning the wall to kneel beside the princess' chair. Azula couldn't avoid the gaze of her lover if she intended on staring at the floor. "But that's okay. We can't change what happened. It doesn't do good to dwell on it. Besides, you've turned twenty one, it's a birthday, you should be celebrating. Isn't there something you'd want? You refused any gifts."  
"I don't need anything," Azula insisted, "All I've ever needed I've had. There's nothing to ask for."   
"There's a difference between needs and wants," the acrobat sighed, "and wanting something is okay. Even if it's stupid like having a pet goldfish. I'd get you Seventeen if you asked."   
"I know," Azula smiled faintly. "I just don't like asking for things. It's nothing to do with pride-I don't like demanding others to do things at my expense. I don't deserve it. Maybe I‘m a better person, but how could I ask for something from people who've already given everything to make me the person I am now?"   
"Well, then you don't have to ask," Ty Lee shrugged. "But I'm going to offer. No harm no foul. Can I at least pamper you? Just this once? I know you hate it but it'd make me feel better. At the very least let me try to cheer you up."   
"Can you knock me unconscious so I can fall asleep for a few more birthdays?" Azula joked. The acrobat's expression lit up at the attempted humor.   
"I might have some tricks," Ty Lee laughed, taking Azula's hands and tugging her to her feet. "Come on."  
The princess allowed herself to be towed towards her room without much of a care. Sure, people gave odd looks like they suspected something mischievous to happen but that was them. As far as Azula was concerned she was just happy to have the acrobat to hold hands with. In the past the idea had seemed so impossible she nearly laughed at it. Now, it was a reality and it had been for some time. To his day, the princess had to remind herself it wasn't some dream.   
"You have your thinking face on," Ty Lee noted softly. "You need to relax. When's the last time you took a day off? Hm? Did something for yourself?"  
"I honestly can't remember," Azula admitted bashfully.   
"That's what I thought," Ty Lee sighed, cracking her knuckles. "Alright, kid, lay down."   
Arching a brow at the teasing remark, Azula did as told. She sprawled across her bed with a content sigh. Taking a moment to stretch, the acrobat studied the tense body laid out before her. Azula really did need to learn to relax.   
Shaking out her hands, the acrobat set to work at loosening at least some of the knotted muscle in the princess' back. It was much harder than she'd anticipated. Thankfully, she'd learned a few things that came in handy. One such thing came from hours of practice at mastering what chi really had to offer. It flowed in specific patterns that weren't hard to pick up on, and the worse the muscle tension was? Was where the most chi was being focused on a regular basis. Unfortunately, that meant nearly all of the princess was stony muscle because she still felt the need to train via strict regiments. Locating a particularly horrible spot, the acrobat worked her knuckles into the trigger point. When the knot released it was almost like Azula's whole body gave a shudder.   
"How-that's new," the princess mumbled.   
"I picked up a few things while you were gone last month to handle those raiders. Had to busy myself somehow," Ty Lee laughed, moving on to a new spot.   
"Remind me to leave you alone more often," Azula teased. With a few more minutes of work, Azula had nearly melted into a puddle. She'd never felt so relaxed before. "I love your hands."  
"That can be taken in very bad ways," Ty Lee laughed, attempting to work on the princess' feet. Only, Azula jerked her foot away at nearly the first bit of contact. "Sorry, I forgot you were ticklish."  
"You didn't forget," Azula snorted, peeking up from where she'd buried her face in pillows. The acrobat only smiled and captured the princess' lips in a kiss with a swift lunge forward.  
"Got me there," she smirked.   
"You're very beautiful," Azula noted, studying the matured face of her old childhood friend. "You always have been."  
"Sentimental today?" Ty Lee mused, running a thumb over the princess' cheek.   
“Only a little,” the princess hummed. With the slightest bit of hesitation, Azula kissed the other girl earnestly, “Will you stay the night? Holidays and birthdays sometimes bring unwanted memories when I sleep. They don’t come when you’re with me though.”  
“Of course,” Ty Lee smiled against the princess’ lips. “By staying the night can I keep working on you? With these hands you supposedly adore.”  
“By all means,” Azula nodded, knowing what the acrobat meant. “And I do love them. They’re the only ones allowed to touch me in such ways.”  
“I’ll always be thankful for that,” Ty Lee promised, capturing Azula in another kiss. She didn’t rush her actions. Azula was always frightened by that. The princess needed to have some understanding of what was happening before it did or she’d become defensive. Instincts hardwired in her brain would short circuit any understanding that she was safe.   
Eventually, the acrobat guided Azula from her clothes revealing the ever intriguing body that was hers and hers alone. She’d explored it a dozen times at the least but it always surprised her. With gentle touches, Azula pulled at the acrobat’s clothes in return to set them aside. She used to fold them. If she didn’t it bothered her but Ty Lee had eased her out of that habit long ago.   
“Let’s see something here,” the acrobat frowned, an idea formulating slowly in her head. Azula followed her lover’s hand until it settled on her sternum. The long fingers felt cool compared to the princess’ warm skin.   
Slowly, the touch began to travel. Ty Lee’s palm moved smoothly away from the princess’ chest to her diaphragm, stomach, and abdomen. All the while a path of heat and seemingly electricity lingered in its wake. The sensation was foreign and a series of goose bumps rippled across Azula’s skin.   
Her senses seemed to heighten ever so slightly and she was aware of the pressure on her hips, aware of the hand dipping lower, of the thrumming heart belonging to the acrobat, and the feeling of growing desire. Watching Ty Lee’s concentrated face only drew a pang of love from the princess that heightened the odd combination of feelings within her. It was the same feeling that came with bending but there was no resulting fire.   
“How-“  
“Your chi. Seems like it can do more than just make fire,” Ty Lee breathed, a million new thoughts raging in her head.   
“Well don’t stop,” Azula smiled faintly. Encouraged, and confident now, the acrobat let her other hands travel pulling energy up and through the princess’ thighs until both concentrations of chi pooled within a single area. A thin layer of sweat now glistened upon the princess’ skin.   
She felt an insatiable itch to bear down on something with her hips but all she had was the weight of an acrobat sitting on her, and if there was one thing the princess knew it was that concentrated chi in any form needed to be released. Sure, she didn’t quite understand how chi was directly connected with her suppressed arousal but that didn’t matter at the moment.   
Seeming to sense the dilemma at hand, Ty Lee moved away from her lover. The release of weight, however, sent a tremble through the princess. Her legs quivered ever so slightly in uncertainty at this new found freedom.   
“Do you trust me?” Ty Lee asked, moving to lay atop the princess.   
“Yes. Always,” Azula nodded, trying desperately not to focus on the fire between her legs. Smiling gently, the acrobat kissed the princess roughly, drawing out a grunt of pleasant surprise. Dipping a hand low, the acrobat grasped firmly at a sharp angled hip. Her touch drew a drastic upward arch of the pelvis from her princess.   
Giving a tight squeeze of assurance that Azula’s need would be met, the acrobat finally nestled her hand between pale and strong legs. The contact of warm skin sent Azula into a relaxed puddle like state all over again. Somehow, the intensity of desire wasn’t so insufferable now. Almost like it was being shared between the two of them.   
Azula broke their hungry kiss to devour the flesh of Ty Lee’s neck and collar bone. Her kisses were sharp, stinging, and somehow gentle. Azula never inflicted unto Ty Lee what she couldn’t take herself.   
The feast was ended as a thumb found its prized target. Settling upon the sensitive bundle of nerves Ty Lee was met with an odd growl of sorts into her shoulder. It was a mix of anguish and excitement.   
What drew such a noise was the feeling that travelled throughout the princess’ chi manipulated body. One touch had nearly sent her over the edge then and there. Sure, she’d always been sensitive, nearly every girl was, but this was new. It was like trillions of nerves had taken the pleasure she’d received and magnified it into a mind numbing body wrecking flood of ecstasy.   
Surprised by the reaction garnered by mere touch, Ty Lee gave a hesitant circle of the thumb. Once more, Azula’s ability to make any form of reasonable expression had vanished and her body rocked into the touch so violently the acrobat nearly lost her hold.   
“Don’t play,” Azula whimpered, “I don’t want to hurt you. My bending can’t stay in check for too long you know-“  
“You won’t be bending,” Ty Lee promised. “Not if all your chi is here.”   
As if to accentuate her point, Ty Lee slipped a finger through wet folds to burry snugly within the princess. Once again, Azula’s body jerked violently into the touch. For the princess, it felt as if she were permanently on edge and each time Ty Lee stimulated even a small part of her it was tantalizingly close to sending her over. Only something was preventing that from happening.   
Try as she might, Azula couldn’t speak. Her tongue felt swollen in her mouth, her throat was dry, and she wanted that damn hand to make up its mind already and set to work. Another circle of the thumb accompanied by a curl of the finger sent Azula’s body into an aggressive arch. Chest lifted upwards, ribs expanding in an attempt to replace oxygen that was stolen by a choked gasp, and breasts exposed to the sky she looked like a tortured angel.   
Azula settled once more with a faint cry of despair. Her hands trembled along with her legs and all the while the heat pooling within only worsened. The princess’ plight didn’t come to an end soon. One finger became two which became three. In all honesty, Azula wasn’t sure how she wasn’t falling apart piece by piece. Then it occurred to her what was happening. “Ty, stop. I can’t. Let it go. Let me go.”   
“Zula, all at once-“ the acrobat didn’t finish as the princess smothered her with a tired kiss.   
“I don’t care,” Azula whispered, searching the eyes of her lover. They were worried and gentle but determined. “We’re having fun, right? You wanted to help me unwind, so let me.”   
“Okay.” Swallowing tightly, the acrobat bestowed tender lips with a loving kiss and let her grip on the princess’ chi vanish. All at once, her hand was gripped tightly by fluttering walls that seemed determined to kill whatever had made them suffer for so long. The orgasm was so intense there was no cry that could slip free. Instead, it was nearly like Azula froze in time. All the while she was certain she was going to die. She’d never had such an intense feeling before. To her, it seemed every cell in her body was screaming with euphoria.   
A wash of intense heat exploded outwards and with it came the scent of something burning. Still, what should have only lasted a handful of seconds at the least devolved into nearly a minute of ecstasy. Core muscles rippled and those pale fingers of the acrobat were imprisoned for impossibly long.  
Only when the last ounce of chi fled the princess’ body did a single cry escape. Air came rushing back all at once and her bleary vision soon settled on the stunned face of Ty Lee. The acrobat’s hand was still nestled snuggly within the princess but the moment she tried to remove it, Azula was sent into a quivering mess once more.   
Twice this happened before Ty Lee could succeed in reclaiming her own appendage. Once free from the acrobat’s touch, Azula noticed what had surprised her lover. The bed had been scorched free of its sheets and coverings. Thankfully, the acrobat was fine.   
A heavy sigh escaped the princess and she struggled to compose herself once more. The entire experience was something she could hardly comprehend and it’d have to be grappled with later. “I don’t think...I don’t think I can follow that.”   
“Oh please,” Ty Lee hummed, “you’ve always been good at outdoing people one way or another.”   
“This might be the only exception,” Azula remarked, brushing loose strands of hair behind the acrobat’s ears. “But I can try. Just give me a moment.”   
“You don’t have to if you don’t want to. This was for you and I didn’t expect-“ Ty Lee was interrupted by a reassuring kiss. “Okay.”  
“That’s what I thought,” Azula smirked. Relaxing for a mere moment more. At last the princess snaked an arm about the acrobat’s waist and flipped her over. Having switched places, it was now Azula’s turn to peer down into lust filled eyes but the older state of Azula was enough to make Ty Lee’s pulse race, heart pound, and chest ache with anticipation. They watched her like she was potential prey but in a different way than being mercilessly devoured. Instead, they examined their victim with care, deciphering where to start the slow process of unraveling any and all composure.   
Deciding on the weakness to take advantage of first, Azula kissed slowly at the acrobat’s jawline. Her lips moved across the sharp curve to settle below the ear. All the while, a slender neck craned to offer up more for the taking. Once satisfied with the idea that she’d covered her territory Azula whispered something that made Ty Lee burn with heightened excitement, “I’m going to kiss every piece of your body.”   
“You-you have a lot of work to do,” the acrobat stammered. She watched those intense eyes and in them found something strong and burning,   
“I have a certain determination,” Azula promised, before settling her mouth against a naked collar bone.   
Eyes fluttering closed, Ty Lee focused on the path of Azula’s mouth wanting nothing more than for it to utterly consume her. Attention captivated, the acrobat attempted to manipulate her own chi. Seeing the way Azula reacted to such a thing made her curious about what kind of pleasure one could truly experience.   
However, working on her own chi was different. She couldn’t exactly focus on her own trigger points while she was trembling beneath the princess. Instead, Ty Lee was forced to picture the energy’s path in her mind’s eye and correct it. Will it to follow wherever those fiery lips went.   
When the princess’ kiss settled upon a sensitive breast Ty Lee finally understood what had made Azula a mewling mess. The sensation of a tongue rolling across her nipple could only be equated to something as pleasing as devouring a table of sweets and receiving no repercussions from the action. In fact, even that description fell short.   
When Azula’s mouth roamed on, Ty Lee wanted nothing more than to guide her back to her breasts but she refrained. The princess was descending impeccably slow but the mere thought of where her mouth would end up left Ty Lee with a growing need. She became aware of the faint throbbing between her legs.   
At last, as Azula nipped at the skin of Ty Lee’s hips her mouth bore down on the inside of her thighs. Each graze of the teeth drew faint gasps from the acrobat. Her chi only made the proximity of Azula’s mouth to where she truly wanted it more insufferable. Hot breath brushed over wanting flesh without satisfying the desire still throbbing and still ignored.   
“Azula,” Ty Lee sighed, struggling to find her voice again, “don’t wait anymore. Kiss me later.”   
Pressing a soft, understanding kiss to the inside of Ty Lee’s thigh, Azula drew her nearer and set her mouth upon the previously neglected source of aching need. As soon as a hesitant flick of the tongue arched across slick folds of skin to graze the acrobat’s hidden little bud Ty Lee’s voice failed. Instead, she gave a rather embarrassing whimper.   
Her legs seemed to be on fire as was her core. She could’ve let go right then and there but forced herself not to be undone so easily. Keeping hold of her chi was difficult, but she managed with a strained groan. But as the princess’ tongue targeted its prize with slow and deliberate circles, Ty Lee doubted she’d last longer than a handful of seconds.   
Swallowing tightly, the acrobat nestled a hand in dark hair drawing the princess impossibly closer. Despite the potential disappointment of falling apart so soon, Ty Lee couldn’t deny that this burning fire within her needed to be satiated and fast.   
Reaching up, the princess settled her thumb where her mouth had once been. Her tongue now dove deep within the acrobat drawing out small huffs of painful pleasure. On occasion she would establish some semblance of a rhythm only to let it fall apart much to Ty Lee’s groans of dismay.   
Indeed, Azula enjoyed being satisfied as much as the next person, but knowing she could do it in return was satisfying too. She used to be worried that she’d never be able to truly please the acrobat, but it seemed her worries would be put to rest once more.   
Drawing her head back, Azula kissed at the acrobat’s hips once more. When Ty Lee went to protest, Azula gave the smallest twitch of a thumb that silenced her with a soft gasp. There was little the acrobat could do but remain at the mercy of her lover.   
Head titled back, chest heaving, fingers locked in dark hair, and free hand clutching at the princess’ shoulder, Ty Lee seemed like she was in her own little world. One of ecstasy, pleasure, and all around euphoria. Part of her never wanted to leave that little world but when Azula’s tongue set to work once more she felt the beginning strain of her body.   
Most of the time she could last far longer than Azula, she had a way of holding out, and if she wasn’t careful that streak would evaporate into thin air. Sucking in sharp breaths to calm herself, Ty Lee attempted to divert her chi. Unfortunately, that didn’t seem possible.   
For some reason it was like Azula’s own mouth was keeping it in place. That, or the princess’ will was far stronger and more connected with her own than previously perceived.   
Realizing that the acrobat was fighting her, Azula finally decided she’d done enough teasing. She developed an aggressive rhythm all at once not only surprising Ty Lee but causing the acrobat’s legs to clamp tighter around her.   
This development drove hot rods of sensation throughout the acrobat’s body. She could feel her core tightening, sense the inevitable release approaching like a storm, and tried desperately to hold on at least a moment longer.   
But Azula wasn’t keen on letting that happen. Dipping a finger in to replace her tongue she set to work on the little bundle of nerves that had been temporarily neglected. The combination of curling, thrusting, and the rough passes of the tongue finally finished the acrobat.   
Her legs tightened even more about the princess’ shoulders holding Azula place as eager hips rode out the orgasm. It wasn’t nearly as eccentric or spontaneous as Azula’s but even Ty Lee was amazed to find that here release lasted far longer than normal.   
Whatever connection chi had to sexual desire it was worth experimenting with. That much Ty Lee was certain of. “I’m good. I’m okay.”   
Azula glanced up to see a tired smile upon Ty Lee’s face. “Are you sure?”  
“Yeah. Unless you want to do it again,” the acrobat smirked, “I wouldn’t say no.”   
“Perhaps you should recover first,” Azula cautioned. It was then that the acrobat realized how tired her princess looked. She wondered how draining Azula’s one release had been. Releasing that much chi after it’d been pent up for so long could only drive one into an intense slumber Ty Lee was sure of it. The fact that Azula had bothered to return the favor at all only made the acrobat love her more. “Would you like me to-“  
“No,” Azula laughed, “I think I’d fall apart. That was...intense. Besides I’d rather not burn my entire room to the ground.”   
“Probably a wise idea,” Ty Lee snickered, stretching her arms above her head. The princess was reminded once more how truly stunning her acrobat was.   
“I’m glad to made me do this,” Azula sighed, tracing a few of the marks she’d left behind.   
“Hey,” Ty Lee frowned, “I don’t want you to feel like I made you-“  
“That came out wrong, I’m sorry. I meant that I’m glad you reminded me to enjoy myself. It’s been ages since I’ve felt relaxed like this. I’m not entirely sure what you did but I think it worked,” Azula explained.   
“I’m glad,” Ty Lee grinned.   
“Now, would you like another round?” Azula arched a brow.   
“I think I’m ready,” Ty Lee agreed.   
Azula nodded, giving her lover a tender kiss. The two fell together once more in a heap of tangled limbs, rushed breath, mumbled words, damp skin, and heaving chests.   
This time, however, Ty Lee didn’t bother with manipulating any chi. She wanted to enjoy the moment as it was without any diverted attention. Instead, she did what she did best and used her flexibility to her advantage. Well, their advantage to be precise. Being pliable had its perks, both in the bedroom and on the battlefield. And as always, Azula was very keen on using the talents at her disposal whether they be her own or someone else’s. It just so happened that some talents were like double edged swords. They were valuable in many different ways. One such way was the ability to meet both needs at once with the aggressive grinding of hips and matched rhythm. Though such a position took longer to get off on, Azula knew they both had developed more than enough stamina to endure the length of effort ahead of them.   
In fact, she always thought of the reward as being more valuable when you had to work hard for it. Whether it was obtaining a city or being the cause of your lover’s cries. Both would mean more with a longer wait.   
And by the end of their last bout both girls had worn away a majority of the night tangled messily together. Having just come down from her high, the princess took a moment to steady herself.   
“Perhaps,” Azula rasped, “we should move to your room?”   
Laughing, Ty Lee peppered the princess’ face with soft kisses. She’d forgotten about the scorched sheets until Azula reminded her. She’d been far to wrapped up in the beauty of her lover. “Okay. Throw something on and we can move.”  
The acrobat set to work on getting dressed in her discarded clothes but she soon noticed that Azula’s clothes had gone untouched. Glancing over her shoulder she found the princess sound asleep amidst a halo of ashes. With an amused sigh, Ty Lee collected one of Azula’s robes, dusted it off, proceeded to bundle up her princess, and carry Azula down the hallway to her own quarters. She supposed it was only karma that she was holding the princess like a slumbering infant.After all, she had promised to knock Azula out and let her sleep for a few more birthdays. Which could potentially happen for as far as she knew. Azula didn’t get good rest on a regular basis, and Ty Lee hoped she was able to catch up on as much sleep as possible .   
However, their night together had lead to some interesting discoveries that could only leave the acrobat wondering what other things she could do to make the beautiful princess tremble beneath her. Then again, she didn’t want Azula to be absolutely pitiful every time they slept together. She had to let Azula have her fun too. It was only fair that way. What’s more, Ty Lee wanted to know how far she could push her own limits with this new found technique. Maybe it made a difference being a bender, or maybe it didn’t, but whatever the case she knew things would proceed to be interesting the next few times they slept together.   
Upon entering her own chambers, Ty Lee settled Azula carefully upon her bed and removed the robe she’d used to cover Azula. When it was folded neatly over a chair, Ty Lee went on to tuck the princess in like a mother trying not to wake her child. Once Azula was settled, she busied getting herself ready for the night too.   
Halfway through the process she realized that she’d been so captivated by this odd experiment she hadn’t talked much to Mai. Of course, the acrobat felt bad for this because Mai was her closest friend, but today was Azula’s day. If anything, the princess needed her company more than Mai did. Mai had Zuko anyways.   
Besides, seeing the princess sleep so soundly for once with the slightest smile upon her face was all the acrobat could ever ask for. It was mesmerizing and if she could she’d have captured the moment forever.  
Shaking her head, the acrobat clambered into bed beside the other girl and pulled her close. Shuffling their legs together, Ty Lee was more than content with their arrangement but some portion of Azula was still cognizant because the princess rolled over to nestle further into the acrobat’s hold. Running a hand through dark tangled hair, Ty Lee hummed an old lullaby. One her mother had sung her long ago. It was this noise that nearly hid the princess’ words.   
“Thank you, love.” Azula mumbled between swollen lips and the soft skin of the acrobat’s neck.  
Smiling to herself, Ty Lee kissed Azula’s brow and then her cheek. “Anytime, Zula.”  
“Mmmm,” Azula sighed. Ty Lee waited patiently to see if the princess would say anymore. But the princess said nothing more and the only sound that came from her was the soft sound of slow breathing.   
Chucking lightly, Ty Lee closed her eyes. “Happy birthday love.”


End file.
